Typically, remote application systems deliver seamless applications from a terminal server OS platform. There exists a number of applications that do not work or are not supported on a terminal server platform, and it may not be possible to remote certain devices, e.g. USB, on the terminal server platform. Delivery of desktop environments to a user may provide more functionality to a user, including access to more types of applications. Desktop delivery to a client device, however, may consume more bandwidth as well as resources on the client device as compared to application delivery using terminal services.